Yoga Workout
by James Stryker
Summary: A private yoga session turns steamy for Bree and Skylar.
**Yoga Workout**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great story for** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **. Okay, so you've read my first Skoliver story for** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **called** _ **Teaching Skylar**_ **. If you haven't read it, feel free to read it and leave a review. It's a story that will make you say "Daaaaaaaaam, Oliver!". This time, I will be writing about Skylar and Bree. This is my first Brylar story. In this story, Bree and Skylar have a private yoga session in Mission Command and their yoga session turns very steamy for the two of them. Now, before you read this story, it's rated M for sexual content and it will contain some mind-blowing girl-on-girl action between Bree and Skylar. Just like Teaching Skylar, I am putting this story in the** _ **Lab Rats/Mighty Med**_ **crossover section for the time being until they create a category for** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **for this site. This story will contain a whole lot of smut in it and if you don't like reading smut, then turn back and read something else. Remember, this is a work of fiction. P.S. I do not own** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **or the characters. So here it is, the first Brylar story for** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **,** _ **Yoga Workout**_ **. Enjoy.**

"Alright, Skylar. Are you ready for our workout for today?" Bree asked while stepping out of the hyperlift.

"Sure. I am ready for anything." Skylar moves out from behind the cyberdesk and walked over to Bree, who was laying a red yoga mat out on the middle of the floor. "Uh, Bree. What is this? I thought we were sparring. And what is this you're wearing?"

Skylar checks out the bionic girl's outfit. She wore a grey short-sleeved shirt, light blue yoga crop leggings and a pair of matching flip-flops that she kicked off of her feet.

"Oh, this. Well this is my outfit for yoga." Bree said.

"Yoga, what's yoga?" Skylar asked.

"Yoga is a physical, mental and spiritual practice or discipline which originated in India. Mrs. Davenport taught me how to do yoga. I've been going to yoga classes with her and Mr. Davenport. Don't you have yoga on your planet?" Bree asked as she sits down on her yoga mat.

"No. My people in Caldera never learned yoga." Skylar said.

"Well, you're in luck. I'm gonna give you a private lesson. First thing you need is an outfit for yoga and a yoga mat." Bree said.

"You mean like this?" Skylar said as she changed into her yoga outfit quickly. Bree's eyes widened in surprise from seeing Skylar, she looked sexy. The Calderian teen wore a coral-colored tank top that showed off her toned stomach and a pair of tight lime green yoga shorts that showed off her luscious ass. Bree could only imagine how flexible she was, and her imagination will come to play.

"Wow, that was quick Skylar." Bree said as Skylar sits her blue yoga mat on the floor next to Bree's yoga mat. "Okay, since you're new to this we're going to start some of the basic positions. First up, is the mountain pose. All you have to do is to stand there. Jut stand tall with your feet together." Bree said as she gets into the mountain pose with Skylar watching her and repeating her actions. The Calderian teen took a deep breath and raised her hands overhead, with her palms facing each other with arms straight.

"Like this, Bree?" Skylar asked as Bree turns to her and noticed her.

"Yeah, that's pretty good. Not bad for your first time." Bree said. "Now, let's get into another position and this is a very good pose. Let's try the downward dog pose. Now, get on all fours with your hands directly under your shoulders and your knees under your hips.

Skylar gets on all fours, walking her hands a few inches forward and spreads her fingers wide, pressing her palms into the mat. Skylar curled her toes under and slowly pressed her hips towards the ceiling, bringing her body into an inverted V, pressing her shoulders away from her ears. Her feet were hip-width apart and her knees slightly bent as she held her breath for three full breaths. Bree bit her lower lip from the wonderful sight of Skylar's ass sticking up in the air. She wanted the girl who was quickly becoming like a sister to her, she wanted her badly. Wanting to taste her, wanting to kiss her, wanting to be amazed from her flexibility.

"Okay, now let's try some advanced yoga poses. I've tried those with Chase and Adam, those two started crying in pain because they were not flexible, and I am. Let's try the firefly pose. First, you have to…" Bree said until her jaw dropped in amazement from Skylar, who was squatting to the floor with her feet a little less than shoulder distance apart, tilting her pelvis forward and brought her trunk between her legs. Bree would have to admit that seeing Skylar this flexible, something has to be done right away.

"Pretty good, Skylar. For your first time doing yoga, you're a natural and pretty flexible indeed." Bree said as she moved closer to Skylar while she gets out of the firefly pose. "Alright, now let's try another one. But before you do that, I want you to remove your top, it could sometimes be really constricting."

Skylar gives Bree a confused look, wondering why she wants her to remove her top. Skylar fingered the waistband of her tank top, slowly pulling it off and dropped it to the floor, revealing her perky and round tits, which were a bit bigger than Bree's. Bree tells Skylar what to do by having her in the warrior pose, performing it to the best of her ability, but instead she messed up on purpose as the bionic teen comes to her rescue as she stood behind her to help her out. Skylar moaned softly as shivered from the feeling of Bree's hands touching her soft skin.

"Is there something wrong, Skylar?" Bree asked.

"Huh, what? No, why'd you ask?" Skylar asked.

"Because you're feeling quite tense." Bree said.

"Really?" Skylar asked as Bree smiled at her and nods her head. "What should I do to relax?"

Then, all of a sudden, Skylar was caught off-guard by Bree's lips on top of hers, making the Calderian girl moan in surprise and arousal. The kiss lasted for five seconds as Bree pulled back and just stared into Skylar's beautiful hazel eyes for a minute.

"Why did you do that?" Skylar asked.

"Did what?" Bree asked trying to act dumb.

"Kiss me. Do all girls kiss each other during yoga?" Skylar asked.

"No. We're the only ones." Bree said.

"But do sisters tend to kiss each other? Because you're like a…." Skylar said until Bree cut her off with another kiss, this time the kiss got a little deeper with Skylar running her tongue against bionic girl's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Bree allowed Skylar to slip her tongue inside to explore her mouth. Bree moves her hand up to Skylar's left breast, squeezing it gently and used her fingers to tease her nipple for a bit making the Calderian beauty moan into the kiss. The two continued for a few minutes until Skylar breaks the kiss and fingered the bottom of Bree's shirt.

"Wow." Skylar smiled.

"I know." Bree said as she looked down at Skylar's hands that were touching the bottom of her shirt. "Go ahead, Skylar. You can take off my shirt."

"Okay." Skylar bit her bottom lip and slowly lifts Bree's short-sleeved shirt and threw it across the room, revealing her cute pink sports bra.

"Don't you dare start laughing." Bree said.

"I'm not going to laugh. I think your bra looks cute." Skylar said as Bree starts blushing. The brunette beauty lies Skylar down on her yoga mat and straddles her lap, leaning down to capture her lips one more time before kissing down her body. Skylar's hands reached behind Bree's back while she tries to unhook her bra, but had a bit of difficult removing it.

"Uh, Bree. Where's the hook on your bra? I can't seem to get it off." Skylar said.

"Allow me." Bree said as she moves her own hands up her body, unhooking her bra from the front and threw it to the floor to reveal her B-cup breasts. Bree leaned down to kiss Skylar's neck, being gentle to her, using her tongue to lick her soft flesh. After she finished licking, sucking and nibbling on her neck, Bree left a trail of kisses down to her breasts, taking her left breast in her mouth and starts sucking on it.

"B-Bree…." Skylar moaned from the feeling of Bree's tongue swirling around her light brown nipple, teasing it for a few minutes while using her free hand to play with the right breast. The bionic teen uses her finger to tease and play with the Calderian beauty's nipple by lightly pinching the erect nub. Bree stops sucking on Skylar's left nipple and repeated her actions on the right breast much to the surprise of the Calderian girl, she could feel her panties getting extremely wet from her lover's actions. After she finished working on Skylar's breasts, Bree left a trail of scorching kisses down her stomach until she reached the waistband of her tight yoga shorts.

"God, you're so beautiful." Bree said.

The bionic teen fingered the waistband of her yoga shorts and her panties, pulling them down to her ankles and threw them across the room. Bree spreads the Calderian girl's legs open to reveal her glistening pussy. She began to kiss and lick Skylar's inner thigh to tease her for a bit.

"Bree, enough teasing. Just eat me out already." Skylar whined.

Bree grinned at the Calderian girl as she kissed her way back to Skylar's pussy, running her tongue up the length of her clit.

"Let's test out your flexibility." Bree said as Skylar starts changing up positions, lifting her legs up slowly from her thighs until her torso is coming off of the floor. Bree raises Skylar's butt while the Calderian girl grabs her ankles. Bree leans down and starts licking up and down her thin pink pussy lips.

"Mmm, that feels so good." Skylar moaned as she imagined the though of Oliver watching her and Bree eating each other out while he's stroking his cock. Getting turned on by Skylar's cute moans, Bree starts massaging her clit while she continues to lap at the other girl's pussy. Bree gazes deeply into Skylar's eyes just to watch her pleasurable expressions on her face. The bionic girl spreads Skylar's pink pussy lips open and pushed her tongue in and out of her hole while teasing her puckered opening with her thumb. As Bree began to taste a bit of liquid coming out her, Skylar felt her orgasm coming as Bree continues her oral assault on her.

"Bree, I'm about to cum!" Skylar cried out as she came in the bionic beauty's mouth, making her lap up her sweet nectar. Bree gives Skylar one last lick as Skylar got out of the piledriver position and sits on top of Bree's lap, wrapping her legs around her waist and slowly grinds into her.

"Haven't I told you that you look sexy?" Bree breathed softly as Skylar giggled and moaned at the same time while grinding in her lap, wanting to feel her heated core pressed against hers. Skylar began to grab Bree's right breast, taking it in her mouth and starts sucking on it, making Bree moan out her name.

"Skylar…" Bree moaned as she watched the Calderian teen worship her lovely tits, teasing and sucking on them while she continues her grinding. Skylar climbs off of Skylar's lap and removes her yoga pants along with her panties, only to reveal her neatly trimmed pussy.

"Skylar, wait." Bree stopped.

"What is it?" Skylar asked.

"Let me try a new position for you to pleasure me with." Bree said as she gets into the wheel pose by lying on the floor facing up with her knees bent with her feet flat on the floor while Skylar spreads the bionic girl's legs and was facing her dripping wet vagina before leaning down to eat her out. Skylar gently grabs Bree's sliky smooth legs and began licking around her dripping wet snatch.

"Oh, God. Mmm. Come on, Skylar. Enough teasing. Just eat me out already." Bree whined as Skylar continued her torturous teasing for a bit. Bree began to moan loudly as Skylar started running her tongue up and down her wet slit and flicking her tongue against her sensitive clit. Bree was amazed that Skylar could be so talented with her tongue but began to get a little nervous about her acid spit. But there's nothing to be worried about, it's not like it's going to hurt her, Skylar has it under control. As she continued to lap at the bionic teen's pussy, Skylar wanted to try something new on Bree as she began to spread her ass cheeks with her hand and began licking her tight little ass. Bree continued to moan loudly from having her ass licked by Skylar, she never thought it would feel this good having another girl rimming her. An idea popped into Skylar's head, she began to run her tongue up and down on Bree, licking both her ass and her pussy at the same time until Bree feels her orgasm coming.

"SKYLAR!" Bree screamed as she came all over Skylar's face as the Calderian girl laps up her juices. While she recovers from her intense orgasm, Bree gets out of the wheel yoga pose and wraps her arms around Skylar and began to kiss her once more before they got dressed.

"How's that for our first private yoga session?" Bree asked.

"Not bad. We should do this again more often." Skylar smiled. "Hey, you don't think that Mr. Davenport put any cameras in Mission Command?"

"Nah. He wouldn't put any cameras in here. Besides, I don't think that anyone would be watching us." Bree said as Chase, Kaz and Oliver watched from the monitor. Their jaws dropped from the surprise of watching Bree and Skylar's private yoga session.

"Holy…." Chase said.

"I know." Oliver said.

"I hate to say this guys, but I think I have a raging boner from watching Bree and Skylar having some fun together. Will you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Kaz said as he ran upstairs to the bathroom to take care of some business.

"Don't tell me that he's going to…." Chase said.

"Yep. He's definitely going to do that in the bathroom." Oliver said as Chase makes a disgusted face and turned off the monitor.

 **And that was** _ **Yoga Workout**_ **. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it. So, what did you think of that hot Brylar action? Next time, it's going to be a K.C./Marisa story for** _ **K.C. Undercover**_ **called** _ **Spying on Marisa**_ **. Then, after** _ **Spying on Marisa**_ **, it's going to be either a** _ **Fuller House**_ **story, a** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story or a** _ **Bunk'd**_ **story. Here are the stories of your choice:**

 _ **The Watcher Watches**_ **: A sequel to** _ **Our Very First Experience**_ **. Jackson joins Ramona and Lola after he watches them having their first lesbian experience.**

 _ **Cabin Love**_ **: Farkle and Maya spend a romantic evening in the cabin.**

 _ **Steamy Shower**_ **: Maya joins Riley in the shower after watching her.**

 _ **By the Campfire**_ **: Emma and Xander have their first time by the campfire.**

 **If you want to read any of the stories right after the** _ **K.C. Undercover**_ **story, feel free to PM me. Don't forget to leave a review (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Until next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
